The Bathroom Incident
by VanishingPyrrha
Summary: After her morning training Pyrrha was showering when something went wrong. This is my first attempt at writing a Fanfic and I only just started watching RWBY but I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I can improve on this and whether I should add to/finish this story.


Jaune smiled as he watched Pyrrha completing her regular morning session from across the field. Every movement she made, even the quick breaks she would take occasionally to catch her breath, looked so graceful. She looked completely natural twisting and turning amongst the training dummies, striking them in a fast rhythmic pattern of complex strokes of her spear and shield. As she finished her last sequence of moves, she straightened up and closed her eyes turning her face to the morning sky, letting the sun warm her face. Jaune blushed as he looked at her. She looks so stunning, he thought to himself. She looks so..  
"Beautiful" he murmured out loud.  
"It is a nice morning, isn't it?" Ruby said from next to him.  
"Gah! Uh.. Ye- what?" Jaune stammered. He hadn't heard Ruby approach him.  
"You said 'beautiful' you must have been talking about the weather, right?"  
"Oh.. Uhh.. Yeah, of course" Jaune said turning away to hide his crimson cheeks.  
"How come you're up so early? I thought you all normally slept in on weekends?" Jaune asked Ruby, referring to the rest of her team.  
"Weiss got up early to go into town to get some things." Ruby explained smiling at her fellow leader.  
"Good morning Jaune, Ruby" Pyrrha called as she approached from across the field.  
"Hey Pyrrha, that was awesome! Can you teach me that twirly spin kick you did towards the end there?!" Ruby asked with a tone Jaune thought was a little too excited.  
"Maybe some other time Ruby. That session left me pretty tired, I'm going to go shower and grab some breakfast, either of you want to come?"  
Ruby's stomach growled at the mention of food.  
"Good idea" the scythe wielder said turning back towards Beacons main building.  
"Jaune? Are you coming too?" Pyrrha asked, turning to her leader.  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna get changed first" Jaune said in an absent tone.  
Pyrrha and Jaune walked back to JNPR's room in silence. When they got to the room, Pyrrha grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and Jaune sat on the edge of his bed thinking. He stood up and grabbed his change of clothes and, forgetting about his partner who was about to get in the shower, opened the bathroom door.  
"Jaune! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha cried in shock as she quickly covered herself with a towel.  
"Oh.. Uh.. I'm so sorry Pyrrha, my mind was somewhere else, I completely forgot you were in there. Sorry!" Jaune managed to squeak out as he closed the door again and slumped down against the wall.  
"It's fine Jaune, at least you didn't see anything" the spartan called back through the door. All Jaune could do was lower his face to his knees as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red than his partners hair.  
"Y-you didn't s-see anything did you? Jaune? Jaune answer me!" The girl cried frantically from behind the door.  
"No I didn't see anything" he said barely loud enough for her to hear.  
"Okay" if Jaune had been paying closer attention he might have heard the girl quietly add "I wish you had"

After the incident with the bathroom Jaune and Pyrrha decided not to talk about it again and met Ruby in the hall and made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. As the trio arrived they spotted Yang and Blake sitting at their normal table. However Nora and Ren were absent from the table.  
"Morning guys" Yang called as they approached.  
"Morning Yang, morning Blake" Ruby and Pyrrha responded. Blake raised a hand from behind her book when she heard her name.  
"Where's Nora and Ren?" Jaune asked of no one in particular.  
"I haven't seen them, I thought they were probably in bed still" Yang said.  
"They're probably off doing whatever it is Nora and Ren do" Ruby offered.  
The table was noticeably quieter than usual that morning.  
"So me and Blake are gonna go hang out in the library with Sun for a bit after breakfast. You guys wanna come?" Yang asked trying to start a conversation for what felt like the tenth time.  
"No, sorry, I think I'll just head back to the dorm and go over some notes." Pyrrha smiled at Yang.  
"Thank you for asking though"  
Jaune normally wouldn't agree to hand out with Yang and Blake without the rest of his friends, but he decided he'd rather put up with Yang for a few hours than be alone in his dorm with Pyrrha. At least Ruby might go as well.  
As he was thinking this Ruby shook her head.  
"I can't sorry sis, I gotta go clean and polish Crescent Rose, maybe next time"  
Great, Jaune thought. No Ruby. At least it was still a better option that being alone with Pyrrha after what happened.  
"I might tag along for a bit. Sun's a cool guy" he told Yang.  
"Well at least Vomit-boy is coming." Yang said with a smirk as Jaune glared across the table at her.

When they had finished their breakfast, Pyrrha made her way slowly back to JNPR's room deep in thought while the others went to the library and weapons lockers.  
'Why did you want him to see you? What would that cause? You hoping the sight of your naked body would be enough for him to just decide that he liked you suddenly. No Pyrrha, it wouldn't. Besides what would have happened. What if you were caught. What if-'  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone calling her name.  
"Hey, Pyrrha? It is Pyrrha right?"  
She turned to see Neptune approaching her smiling.  
"Yeah, hey Neptune. What's up?" She asked turning to face the blue haired boy.  
"Have you seen Weiss? I've been looking for her all morning. I'm kinda starting to worry she's avoiding me."  
"Um, I think Ruby said she went into town to get some things. You can ask her to make sure though, she's going to the weapons locker."  
"Okay, thanks. Hey is everything okay? You seem kind of distracted?" He asked giving her a quizzical look.  
"Yes, fine thank you. Just a lot on my mind"  
"Oh okay, well see ya round" he smiled and walked past her down the hall.  
As she continued to the dorm she kept wondering what would have happened if she hadn't covered herself when Jaune walked in. Would he have tried to initiate any kind of interactions would he have turned away how he did. Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to express the feelings she had for her blond leader, but she didn't want to make things more awkward.

Meanwhile in the library, Jaune was already regretting his decision to accompany Blake, Yang and Sun. Of course Sun and Blake were having a lovely time cuddling next to each other on a couch talking quietly. Which left Yang and Jaune all alone, so of course the former took the opportunity to tease him as much as possible. He decided that maybe being alone with Pyrrha wasn't so bad after all.  
"Okay, I have to go study" Jaune said he'd had enough, standing up to leave.  
"Cya later Vomit-boy" Yang teased.  
"Bye guys" he called to the Faunus couple on the couch.  
"Bye Jaune" Sun called while Blake smiled and waved.

'Okay Pyrrha. Just tell him how you feel. Just say it. Jaune, I love you. Just like that. Go find him now. He's in the library with Yang.' Pyrrha finally came to the conclusion of what to do and stood up from her desk. She made her way to the dorms door but before she could reach for the handle, someone opened it from outside.  
"Jaune!"  
"Pyrrha? Sorry, were you going somewhere?"  
"Yes. I was coming to find you actually. I need to talk to you."  
"Look Pyrrha, I already said I was really sorry for this morning. I was thinking about other things and totally forgot you were in the bathroom. I swear I wasn't trying to spy on you or something weird." He said with a bit more of an edge in his voice than he intended.  
"Okay, don't worry about it."  
'No! What are you doing Pyrrha?! Tell him now!' She thought angrily, but decided against it. No, I'm going to make him want to spy on me. Then we can see what happens.

And so, for the next week, Pyrrha made it as easy as she could, without being to obvious, for Jaune to see her in compromising ways. She'd leave the door open when showering, walk out with just a towel on, and get changed in the same room as him. But none of it seemed to be working. He was as polite and shy as ever, just blushing and turning away whenever she tried to entice him.  
"Jaune I'm going to have a shower"  
"Okay Pyr" Jaune said without even looking up from his 'Varieties of Grimm' textbook.  
"Would you like to join me?"  
Jaune whipped his head up shocked and blushed as he saw the smile and amused look she had. Winking at him, the tall red head turned away and walked into the bathroom, making sure not to close the door fully.  
After a minute, Jaune heard the shower turn on and peered around towards the bathroom. Noticing the door was open again, he crept over and peeked in. However he was surprised to see the shower, and in fact the bathroom, was empty.  
"Strange" he muttered and turned away but yelped when something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into the room. Pyrrha slammed and locked the door after dragging the blond in.  
"What's strange Jaune? That you're trying to spy on me again?"  
He turned around to see a very triumphant looking Pyrrha turning off the shower. Then he noticed she was only wearing a towel and blushed.  
"Wha- no I wa- it's no-"  
He stopped when the tall girl put a finger on his lips.  
"Shh. If you wanted to see, you only had to say"  
Taking a step back from him, she dropped the towel from around her, revealing her completely bare body to her partner and leader. Jaune got even redder as he tried to keep his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't believe what was happening. He looked Pyrrha in her bright emerald eyes and she smiled at him. He slowly gazed down savoring the sight. Her elegant neck, slim collarbones that lead to her perfectly round breasts, the toned stomach, the curves of her hips, the small patch of red hair above her most private area. She let him look, enjoying the attention. The way he was fidgeting, the way he kept rubbing himself from inside his pocket thinking she didn't know.  
"Well Jaune? Do I look good?"  
"Uh.. Um.. Y-yes... Very p-pretty" he managed to choke out.  
"Well since you've seen me naked now, I thinks it's only fair I get to see you now" the Amazonian stepped forward and started unstrapping his armor.  
"W-what? Why?"  
She ignored him, pulling his hoodie off and revealing his torso, muscular and toned after the months training with her on the roof.  
"P-Pyrrha is this r-really necessary?"  
"What's wrong Jaune? Don't you want to have some fun?"


End file.
